The chat room is still here
by darkpanda of angels
Summary: Four people have the plan of X-day again at the same school. They met in the same chat room...
1. Chapter 1

Broken People. A plan for destruction. The chat room is still open, waiting for X-day to come.

* * *

Whispers are all I hear. They surround me and choke me. It is hard to breathe. 

"Hey, isn't she the girl that got an perfect score on the entrance exam?"

"Wow, so smart. I wish I could be as smart as her."

"Dang, she doesn't look like it but I guess you can't tell a genius by looking, huh?"

I am not a genius. I never was. Why does everyone think I am? I am a normal, studious girl. I just study a lot and get good test scores. Being smart is a lie. I can't stand the lies. Why can't people see the truth? I'm transparent and anyone can see though this false facade. Why can't they see it? I am not smart...

"A 99 average without even trying? She needs to take the test. That is not natural."

I walked into the gifted room for the first time. Everyone stared at me. They didn't need to speak; I could read their faces. The faces revealed everything. I could see from their looks that they thought I didn't belong here. They wanted me out. I wanted to run that moment but I stayed still. I couldn't let my mother down. I just couldn't. So I stared at the floor and the next year we moved. No one knew that I didn't belong but me and it killed me.

I woke up from my daydream in front of the computer lab. I entered and took a seat at a computer. I got into the school's chat room for the first time. User name? I typed in Lies.

* * *

Second best describes my life. I never was in the limelight, even as a child. To my parents, my brother was a better sight to behold. I was always told to be more like my brother. I tried in the beginning but all in vain. It was like trying to catch a shadow. You simply couldn't. It took me a while to realize this. I just gave up and accepted it. Eventually, the drive for me to succeed faded away. It just didn't matter anymore. My grades dropped from mostly A's and one B to almost all B's and the now and then C. My parents were furious, but I didn't care. They had Mr. Perfect didn't they? 

I ignored all their comments and eventually they stopped caring. I was a lost cause. No use working on me. What was I doing during this time? Since all this free time opened up, I began to write and go to parties. I am a great writer because when I rant, I rant into the paper. It is the only way I can stay sane.

Mostly, my relationship consists between my parents and I consists of this: I come home and eat dinner with them. I don't talk to them and I ignore them. They in turn ignore me back and talk to my brother. I would like to talk to them but this cycle I can not break it. All I can do is rant into my papers, trying to ignore the feeling of needing something I left behind a long time ago.

Before I know it, I am in front of a computer. I log into the chat room and see someone is already in there. My name is Painful-Shadow.

* * *

School is hell for me. Everyone hates me because of what I did in the past. Since everyone is from this area and went with me to middle school, they know. They know of what I did back then. What they don't know is why. 

You know how people say get your anger out in construtive ways? Well, if you don't, you end up like me. I am an example of how not to be. I burned a couple of buildings but luckly for me, none of the burns did much damage. I beat people up daily. I couldn't help it.

I lived with my uncle. My uncle wasn't the best at raising me. He hated my guts and I ended up with him because he is the only relative I got. He was mad at my mom for having me outside of marriage. He thinks of me as a disgrace so he makes me pay for it. A hit, a scream, none of which went through the walls. A girl was in pain and was angry.

She let it out at school in the most destructive way. When the girl finally got her act together and decided trashing classrooms wasn't going to fix her life, she was in high school. Problem was, people though she was still the destructive psycho from before, not a new person. She heard people run away and talk about her behind her back.

She was at a computer and into a chat room. Maybe I can rant here? Her user name was lollipop to contrast with her reputation.

* * *

The stage is set for a new beginning. 


	2. Chapter 2

Lollipop just logged in and was in time for the main conversation.

Lies: This school chokes me.

Painful-Shadow: I agree.

WaterUp: School isn't that bad. Aren't you complaining too much?

Lollipop: They are complaining too little. To put it bluntly, this school sucks.

Lies: Yes, another follower!

WaterUp: You guys need mental help.

Painful-Shadow: If you don't like it, go away.

WaterUp has logged out. Thank goodness. That guy was getting annoying.

Lollipop: As much as I love complaining, it isn't going to do much. It's not like one day the school will disappear and we don't have to go to it.

Lies: We can make it disappear.

Painful-Shadow: What do you mean?

Lies: Blow it up. We won't have to go to it if this place is destroyed, right?

Painful-Shadow: We can get arrested for that. Somehow, I don't think the police will appreciate us blowing up a building.

Lollipop: That is only if we get caught. You'll be surprised what you can pull through if you think hard enough. Make sure not to get caught. The main problem is how to get the explosives.

Lies: I don't think this is the absolute safest place to talk about this. Anyone know a private chat room?

Painful-Shadow: I know of one. My brother's friend used to use it. You need clues to get in so you have to be really motivated. However, this makes this place the best to talk about bombing the school. The chat room is Polaris's room. The hints are "tail" and "sleepless nights".

The bell rang. Damm, it was just getting good. Oh well, I guess I have to find the chat room now.

* * *

Lollipop typed in Polaris's room. Nothing came up. What the hell? That was the name of the chat room, right? I wrote it down. "You have to be really motivated" rang though her mind. The clues were the key. They were the real chat room name.

Oh, the clues. What were they? Oh, it was "tail" and "sleepless nights". Polaris is the north star, right? What do "tail" and "sleepless nights" have to do with a star? Lollipop threw her math textbook to the wall where it fell down with a thunk. She could just give up and forget about the thing. Come on, blow up the school? What are the chances of them succeeding?

Then, I thought, what are the chances of me surviving though this school year without doing something? No matter what I do, people think of me as who I was, not who I am now. It could give me a shot at a new life, free from my past. No one would know the me from back then. If I did nothing, I could revert back to who I was.

I was alone. I was sad. I was angry. The world seemed hardly standable. It was a feat to get up each day. She rapped her hands around her. I don't want to go back. The darkness frightens me even more than back then. I now know what am I getting into. I know once I get in over my head, there is no hope left. Last time, I had hope. If I go back now, I'll be even worse. What will happen? No one would bother even looking at me. I'll have no chance at all of getting out of this hell.

If the school didn't exsist, I wouldn't have to deal with it. My past wouldn't harm me. I punched my pillow in anger. It was the best way not to scream at the top of my lungs. I have to do it. I can't stand it anymore. Even if it is a tiny chance, I'll take it.

Back to work then. Let's start with "tail" first. What could that mean? Stars don't have tails, do they? Wait, do they? Is Polaris part of a constellation? I turned on my computer and typed in "constellation guide" in the box. Soon enough, a picture of all the basic constellations popped up. Polaris is the tail of Ursa minor? Yes, I figured it out.

I typed in Ursa Minor and sleepless nights in the search box. One link came up. I clicked it. Polaris's room was the administrator. I hope she doesn't mind us using it to plan an attack on the school. Poor girl, she is involved in this without knowing it. Who is she anyway, I wonder.

She typed in her user name. Outside of the box, it told her that the administrator can block users from entering. I have to give that Painful-Shadow props. He really thought this through. I do hope he remembered me.

Lollipop was let in. Well, I better of been let in. It was hard trying to get the clues straightened out. I probably would of killed the guy if I knew his name or face if he didn't let me in. The conversation was already underway.

Lies: Hey, Lollipop's here! See, I told you she would show up.

Painful-Shadow: Well, she is a little late.

Lollipop: Make easier clues if you want me to come on time.

Painful-Shadow: Like I said, those clues weren't made by me. They were made by the previous owner of the site.

Soon enough, they were talking about fun stuff instead of what they came here for. There was nothing for bombing the school mentioned. Strangely, she didn't mind. She was actually having fun and laughing. What was sad is she didn't even know these people by face or name, but they were real friends already to her. It was good she took that random whim to get on a computer. Soon, their time was coming to an end.

Painful-Shadow: I'm tired. I have to log off.

Lies: Let's trade phone numbers. Then we can call each other. Mine is 543-6578.

Lollipop: Mine is 543-4632

Painful-Shadow: Mine is 543-9436. Goodnight everyone. I guess I'll see you at school in the morning. I'll try to guess who you are.

Lollipop: Night.

Lies: Good night.

* * *

The fourth person will come in the next chapter. 


	3. Chapter 3

The alarm clock goes off. I get up slower than usual because of what happened last night. Why can't I sleep an extra few minutes like a normal person? Once the alarm clock goes off, I'm up. I can't go back to sleep. I wish I could. It has been a long time that I didn't have haunting dreams that make me get up even before the alarm clock goes off. If that is the case, why do I set it each day?

I walk down the steps and into the living room, rubbing my eyes all the way. "Hey, you didn't get any sleep last night?" My mom asked.

"What do you mean?" I replied.

"I can just tell." My mom smiled as she walked out the door for work. Usually, no one could tell that I never get any sleep. Why now? Maybe I just set the alarm clock to appear to be normal. Just to appear that nothing is going wrong in my life but in reality, I'm breaking. I'm being choked by this merciless world.

Maybe all isn't hopeless. Lollipop and Painful-Shadow don't choke me like the others. Oh wait, they could be just like the others. I stop in front of the school. Why don't I skip today? No, I can't. I silently look down at my feet. That would break my image of the perfect student, wouldn't it?

* * *

Soon, class starts. I answer half the questions because most of the class appears not to be awake or not paying attention to what the teacher is saying. I could sleep because I probably only got about three hours of sleep last night. No, the teacher would get on my case about that. I could imagine the argument. 

"Our number one student should not be sleeping! Wake up." The teacher would yell. Everyone would stare at me, just like that one time. I don't want to think about it. If I do, this feeling inside me gets worse. The feeling that this is not the real me; that I am lying to everyone around me.

I can't crack. I can't break down. The world won't let me. It would hate me for it. Some girls come up to me in math class. "Um, can you help me with this problem?" She points to a problem we just learned. I don't know it. In fact, I don't have a clue. See, I have issues with math. I can do the problem after a couple of days of hard work and it takes me a long time to do it. This girl doesn't know that yet. Poor girl, so what excuse will I come up this time?

"Can you ask someone else? I think I left something in another class." I quickly ran out the door. I don't know where I'm going. I look out the window at the roof. I ran up the stairs and opened the door. I looked down at the whole campus. It became blurry to me but then it suddenly focused.

The way down was freedom. It was freedom from this hell. I wouldn't have to lie if I was dead. A smile spread across my face. I pulled down my cellphone and texted Painful-Shadow and Lollipop. The message was:

"Freedom is jumping off the roof." I climbed over the side rail.

"Stop! Don't do it!" Someone yelled. It was the school counseler. Soon, the door opened and a boy and a girl came out. The girl had her long brown hair pulled back into a ponytail and her green eyes looked fierce but kind. The boy had strawberry blond hair cut short and in a mess. You could tell he didn't brush it in the morning.

"Lollipop, Painful-Shadow, you came. Do you want to jump with me? You hate this place too." I asked.

Lollipop spoke. "This is not the solution."

The counselor interrupted. "She's right. Listen to her."

Lollipop began again, "The solution is to bomb this school to the point that it won't be here. Remember, that was the plan?"

"Never mind, don't listen to Lollipop, was it? Bombing the school is bad. Do you really think that is the solution?"

All of the other three said, "yes" unanimously.

"I have to turn you in. I'm sorry."

"You of all people should know what a hell this place is. You talk to kids all the time that hate this place. I can't stand it. I am going to jump if this school doesn't go away." Lies said.

"I...will not turn you in. In fact, I may help." The counselor said.

Lies wondered what was with the change of heart all of the sudden. "Come to Polaris's chatroom then. What will be your username?"


End file.
